The disclosure relates to a saw blade having saw teeth located in a row.
DE 203 16 149 U1 makes known a jigsaw blade for a jigsaw, wherein the jigsaw blade has a clamping end for fastening in the machine tool and a plurality of saw teeth are arranged between the clamping end and the saw blade tip on a toothed side. The jigsaw blade has an increasing pitch from the clamping end to the saw blade tip, where the size of both the saw teeth and of the tooth gaps located in between increases. The saw teeth, in this connection, are ordered into groups, wherein inside one group the saw teeth and the tooth gaps located in between have the identical geometry and the pitch increases from group to group.
DE 297 03 232 U1 makes known a jigsaw blade with a progressively ascending tooth pitch where the small saw teeth are arranged close to the clamping end and the larger teeth are arranged close to the saw blade tip.
Over and above this, it is known to provide saw blades with hard metal teeth, which are preferably used when abrasive materials are worked with. The joining between the saw blade and the hard metal teeth is effected, for example, by means of resistance welding.